


Pieces of Us

by gilligankane



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittana in six-word lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Us

They stopped talking a week ago.  
  
Brittany has bent before; not anymore.  
  
Now, it's all up to Santana;  
  
Santana, who doesn't know how to   
bend or give or even surrender.  
  
But she misses Brittany and kisses.  
  
She tries to bend but breaks.  
  
Brittany smiles, though, laughs kindly.  
  
Breaking never felt like this before.  
  
(Like Brittany'll put her back together.)

\---

When Santana forgets, Brittany reminds her:  
  
There's nothing wrong with being broken.  
  
As long as Brittany has superglue.

\---

Brittany starts working at jigsaw puzzles.  
  
Santana leans over her. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
Brittany looks up and kisses her.  
  
"Practicing," she says. "So that I  
can put the pieces back right."  
  
"Pieces of what?" Santana asks quietly.  
  
"Pieces of us," Brittany whispers back.

\---

Santana starts collecting the leftover pieces.  
  
There are always leftover pieces when  
Brittany does puzzles. Santana always smiles.  
  
Brittany gets mad; says she's wrong.  
  
Santana says that she's actually right.  
  
Not everything fits all the time.  
  
Sometimes, you have to leave something  
out, just because it doesn't fit.  
  
"But we fit, right?" Brittany asks.  
  
Santana nods, but she doesn't smile.  
  
"And we always will. I promise."

\---

But sometimes, Santana forgets to remember.  
  
Like when Brittany smiles at Finn.  
  
Or when she winks at Mike.  
  
Santana forgets that they fit the  
way that everyone wants to fit.  
  
So she makes mistakes, like Puck.  
  
And they're back to the beginning.

\---

Brittany won't talk to her, like  
a neverending cycle Santana just hates.  
  
It's her own fault; she knows.  
  
Promises won't work - they've been broken.  
  
Flowers won't work - they always die.  
  
So Santana tells Puck to leave  
and she begs Brittany to stay.  
  
Brittany hangs by the door, though.  
Hanging on the edge of goodbye.  
  
Brittany's had it with the games.  
  
So Santana lays her cards down.  
She has nothing in her hands.  
Brittany holds the Queen of Hearts  
and the Queen of the Spades.  
  
So Santana waits; holds her breath.

\---

Brittany keeps her hanging on, just  
the way Santana knows she deserves.  
  
So Santana takes it in stride.  
  
She just tries harder; tries anything.  
  
She walks Brittany to her classes.  
She drives Brittany home from school.  
She stands in the front yard with  
a boom box playing Brittany's favorites  
until Brittany says "Just go home."  
  
And Santana should because Brittany said.  
  
But love makes smart people stupid.  
So she stays and she waits.

\---

And waiting was all Brittany wanted.  
Santana staying was all Brittany wanted.  
Santana saying "I love you" and  
not running was what Brittany wanted.  
  
What Brittany wants, Brittany always get.  
  
(It's Santana's first and only rule.)  
  
She pulls apart a puzzle, piece  
by piece by piece of cardboard  
until the pictures aren't pictures anymore.  
  
"What are you doing?" Brittany cries.  
"Showing you I can do it  
too," Santana says, balancing the glue.  
  
"See," she asks. "I can use  
glue, or tape, or a staplegun  
and I can do this too."  
  
Brittany sighs; pushes away Santana's hands.  
  
Santana waits - because she'll wait forever.  
  
"That piece doesn't even go there,"  
Brittany sighs. "And you put Charlie  
Brown's head where Snoopy should be."  
  
"Will you show me?" Santana asks.  
  
"Only once," Brittany warns, brow furrowed.  
  
"Only once," Santana repeats firmly, smiling.  
  
They work at the puzzle pieces  
for days, and weeks, months, years.  
  
When it's done, Snoopy is giving   
Charlie Brown a Valentine: "Be Mine."  
  
Santana asks Brittany shyly: "Be Mine."  
Brittany says yes; Charlie Brown too.


End file.
